


o morning, bring us light

by SmugShimada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmugShimada/pseuds/SmugShimada
Summary: They wake up together in warmth and love.





	

As Hanzo stirs awake, he can already tell Genji had awoken quite a while before him. The shifting at his side, the contented, still-sleepy sigh. Hanzo turns over, stretches out his form, blinking awake.

Genji lay at his side, eyes wide open, trained solely on Hanzo. Warm light filters in from the window, steadily climbing sun rays playing upon Genji's features. A soft smile spreads across his lips, relaxed and so  _happy_ , lightening his face. Its the look of a lover. A look full of love beyond that which brothers feel, more than just some passing affection. It is a look that says " _You're all I've ever needed_ ," without the necessity of speech.

Two sets of dark eyes meet each other, unable to look away. Genji's warmth is infectious, drawing out a lazy grin from Hanzo. The elder brother reaches out, runs his hands along skin marked by tattoos until he reaches Genji's cheek. He caresses him, touches with no other purpose than to simply  _comfort_ , display the grand welling of adoration that rose in Hanzo's chest.

"Good morning,  _Anija_." Genji says, quietly, as if afraid to disturb the peaceful hush of the room. He leans into the caresses, the tender touches. A thumb trails over his full lips, and he eagerly gives a quick kitten-lick. 

The action rouses a chuckle from Hanzo, light and carefree. Hanzo presses himself closer then, wraps his arms around his brother in a tight embrace. He buries his face in the crook of Genji's neck, gently kisses over bruised bite marks planted there, lovingly tending to the broken skin of last night. A moan, low and content, is drawn from Genji, punctuated by a breathless laugh. 

It is Genji's turn to reach up, running nimble fingers through Hanzo's long, silken hair. He balls his fists, gently tugging when teeth scrape across his neck, biting but not quite marking. It is not painful; it is a sensation of genuine pleasure. 

When Hanzo pulls back he can see the lusty look in Genji's eyes, the pleading, the sense of utmost trust and love he never thought could be shown to him. Hanzo is not unaware of the slow, yet persistent, movements against him, the steadily growing firmness rocking against his leg in a languid rhythm. 

Genji pulls him closer, gaze silently begging for him, longing for his brother's skilled, deft touch. Hanzo closes his eyes, leans into Genji, their lips meeting with heat and passion. Every movement, every touch, is a symbol of their bond, unbreakable, stronger than any other kind between two people. They could stay like this forever, locked in their joined embrace, and gods allowing, they will.


End file.
